Akashi jawab dong!
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Kuroko mengusulkan permainan ToD kepada Kiseki No Sedai. Namun, kenapa Akashi selalu saja yang menjadi korban? Bagaimana reaksi Akashi atas berbagai macam pertanyaan nista yang dilontarkan oleh Kiseki No Sedai? /"Nggak ssu. Tadi ada kambing kepeleset."/"Ya sudah lanjut saja nanodayo. Akashi,kau pilih Truth or Dare?"/"... Tetsuya kejam..."/ WARNING:OOC,abal,typo,humor(fail) dll


**Truth or Dare?**

**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadotoshi Fujimaki**

**WARNING:abal,OOC,typo dll**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang terik menjadi penghias cuaca saat ini. Cuaca yang panas ditambah lelah habis latihan menjadi penderitaan bagi Kiseki No Sedai. Mengapa itu bisa terjadi? tentu saja berkat Akashi yang baik hati menyuruh anggotanya untuk lari keliling lapangan 15 putaran. Saat ini mereka tidak latihan di gym karena panas akibat cuaca yang kurang mendukung. Akashi pun menyuruh mereka latihan di lapangan sekolah Teiko alhasil semua badan mereka rontok.

Apa Akashi lupa? Lapangan Teiko lebih luas dari gym mereka tau! bahkan luasnya kurang ajar.

Lain hari kita pindahkan saja rumah Akashi ke lapangan Teiko itu agar lapangannya lebih sempit.

"Akashi,kenapa kau memilih di lapangan ini sih?!" protes pemuda bersurai biru tua dan buluk /plak/ Aomine Daiki.

"Kau protes,Daiki? bukankah lebih baik dari pada di gym? atau kau mau di gym,hm?" balas Akashi menyeringai.

Aomine yang melihat seringai yang terlukis di bibir Akashi pun langsung mati kutu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, di lapangan ini memiliki banyak pohon di sampingnya jadi lebih sejuk. Kalau di gym? wow panas sekali~ /jduak

"Aku capek banget ssu..." ujar Kise sambil guling-guling di lapangan.

"Are? Kuro-chin mana?" tanya pemuda menjulang tinggi,Murasakibara.

"Dia ke toilet karena mau muntah nanodayo." jelas Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kurokocchi baik-baik saja kan? huweee...kasihan Kurokocchi jadi sakit-sakit begini gara-gara latihan Akashicchi..." bisik Kise ke Midorima.

"Ryota kau bilang apa,hah?" tanya Akashi.

"Nggak ssu. Tadi ada kambing kepeleset." jawab Kise ngasal.

Anehnya Akashi malah percaya aja sama jawaban Kise. Kise saat ini benar-benar menahan tawa atas jawaban yang tadi dilontarkannya. Kambing kepeleset? kapan-kapan Kise mau coba membuat kambing tetangganya kepeleset.

Readers punya kambing di rumah? jangan sampai Kise membuat kambingmu kepeleset. /ditampar

"Minna kita main yuk~" ujar Kise.

"Jangan basket dong." ujar Aomine.

"Nggak ssu! cari permainan yang nggak bertenaga saja!"

"Main jelek-jelekkan nama lagi?" usul Aomine ngasal dan dihadiahi lemparan gunting oleh Akashi.

Readers masih ingat tentang bad moment Akashi? yap! yang namanya dinistain sama Kiseki No Sedai dan Momoi. Salahkan Kise yang waktu itu mengusulkan permainan nista itu sehingga Akashi benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan masuk angin.

Masih ingat kan? perlu author ingatkan lagi? itu lho yang ada Bakashi Seijurombeng,Akashinting,Bakashi Seijurombenyek dan- /diguntingakashi

Oke abaikan.

"Jangan main permainan seperti itu lagi atau kugunting kalian." ancam Akashi sambil menampakkan gunting merahnya yang mengkilap nan kinclong itu. /jduak

"Ano... kurasa Truth or Dare itu tidak menggunakan banyak tenaga." usul Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"HUWAAA! Kurokocchi bikin kaget ssu!"

"gomen."

"...Tetsuya benar. Truth or Dare tidak menggunakan banyak tenaga kan? lebih baik main itu saja."

"oke! kita puter botol ini ya ssu! 1 2 3!"

Setelah menunggu, botol itu berputar dan mengarah ke...

Akashi Seijuro.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Selamat Bakashi." ujar Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Aominecchi, kita tidak main jelek-jelekkan nama ssu!" protes Kise sebelum amukan Akashi menggelegar. (?)

Mengapa setiap permainan yang sedang dimainkan selalu Akashi yang menjadi korban?! Apa Kami-Sama sudah tidak mencintai (?) Akashi lagi?! Ayolah Akashi sudah muak di bully habis-habis san oleh budak-budaknya itu.

Mungkin hari ini Sagitarius rangking terakhir lagi?

"Ya sudah lanjut saja nanodayo. Akashi,kau pilih Truth or Dare?" tanya Midorima to the point.

Akashi menghela nafas. Sepertinya kalau bermain dengan Kiseki No Sedai ada kutukkan tersendiri.

"Truth." ujar Akashi singkat.

'KENAPA NGGAK DARE?!' batin semuanya kecewa.

"Karena aku tahu kalian pasti akan menyuruhku melakukan yang aneh-aneh bila aku memilih dare." lanjut Akashi lagi sambil meminum air mineralnya.

"Hehe! tau aja Akashicchi~ ya udah aku duluan ya yang nanya~ Akashicchi suka siapa?" tanya Kise langsung.

**BRUUUUUUSH!**

**UHUK UHUK HUWEEK (?)**

Dengan elitnya Akashi keselek. Airnya nyembur ke Aomine yang dari tadi disamping Akashi.

"Aku tidak suka siapapun,Ryota." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Jawaban tidak diterima!" tolak Kise mentah-mentah.

"Aku bilang aku tidak suka siapapun,Ryouta."

"Jawaban tidak diterima!" tolak Kise lagi.

Kalau Kise selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, maka Akashi pun juga akan menjawab dengan sama.

"Sudahlah nanodayo! lanjut pertanyaan saja!" ujar Midorima esmochi (!?)

"Akashi, kau pernah ciuman?" tanya pemuda berkulit buluk, Aomine Daiki.

**UHUK HUWEEEEK (?)**

**PLAK PLAK DUAK JDUAK MBEEEE (?)**

Pertanyaan Aomine itu pun dihadiahi Akashi batuk, tamparan Murasakibara,Kuroko,Midorima dan lemparan kambing oleh Kise. Kise kok bisa dapet kambing? tentu saja nyuri kambing para readers /duak :v

"Daiki, apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih logis?" tanya Akashi.

"Sudahlah Akashi, kau jawab saja." jawab Aomine sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol kena kambing.

"Hmm.. tidak." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Jawaban tidak diterima!" tolak Aomine mentah-mentah.

Akashi mengutuk Aomine habis-habis san. Kalau jawabannya selalu ditolak kapan selesainya permainan ini?!

"Stop nanodayo! lanjut! Murasakibara kau kasih pertanyaan selanjutnya!" pinta Midorima.

Sepertinya Midorima menjadi pengawas permainan ini.

"Aka-chin.. pernah pelukan sama cewek selain ibu?" tanya Murasakibara asal.

**JDUAK! **

Akashi kesandung semut.

Demi kambing bercakar! apakah tak ada pertanyaan yang lebih logis dan masuk akal?! bisakah tidak menanyakan hal yang menyatukan tubuh?! WTF?!

"Aku tak pernah melakukan itu." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Oh." ujar Murasakibara lebih singkat dari Akashi.

"Baiklah! sekarang aku nanodayo. Akashi,apa kau pernah salah masuk toilet?" tanya Midorima absurd.

"..."

.

.

.

**MBEEEEEE (?)**

Lagi-lagi Kise melemparkan kambing tetapi bukan ke Aomine melainkan ke Midorima. Kebetulan para readers memiliki banyak kambing jadi Kise pungut satu-satu buat ngelempar. Akashi nyaris kesandung semut lagi~

Ada pertanyaan absurd lagi? biar Akashi jawab sekalian.

"aku **TIDAK** mungkin salah masuk toilet,Shintaro." ujar Akashi datar.

Serius tuh nggak pernah? jujur,author pernah salah masuk toilet :'v author malah masuk toilet cowok.. untung toiletnya nggak ada orang~ #kokelucurhat

oke abaikan curhatan nista author.

"Nah,Tetsuya kau yang terakhir. Kuharap pertanyaanmu tidak nista seperti mereka." ujar Akashi.

Kuroko hanya sweatdrop. Oke,dia memang harus memikirkan pertanyaan yang bagus untuk dijawab Akashi.

Sejenak Kuroko berpikir. Sebuah ide melintasi pikirannya.

"Apa Akashi-kun kalau malam minggu pacaran dengan komputer?" tanya Kuroko datar.

**GUBRAK**

Eit! Kise nggak mungkin ngelempar kambing ke Kuroko~

"Kenapa Tetsuya malah nanya begitu?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Akashi-kun bilang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa kan? berarti Akashi-kun tidak punya pacar dan kalau malming selalu berdoa agar hujan dan selalu di depan monitor kan?"

"... Tetsuya kejam..." ujar Akashi.

"Cieee yang jomblo. Cieee yang pacaran sama komputer... " puji Kuroko datar.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko mengejeknya pun langsung dikejar habis-habis san. Beruntung Kuroko langsung berlari kencang alias tancap gas sehingga Akashi tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Akashi melempar banyak gunting ke Kuroko dan Kuroko hanya menghindarinya dengan datar.

Sepertinya Akashi dan Kuroko main kejar-kejaran...

"Para readers, maaf ceritanya nista nanodayo... dan lagi-lagi kami menistakan Akashi dengan pertanyaan aneh." ujar Midorima pada readers.

"Benar ssu! Akashicchi sampai kejar-kejaran sama kurokocchi..."

"JANGAN NISTAKAN AKU LAGIIIIIIII! KAMI-SAMA AKU TOBAAAAT! KUMOHON JANGAN JADIKAN AKU SEBAGAI KORBAN LAGIII!" teriak Akashi menggelegar. (?)

Dan berakhirlah permainan ToD yang absurd hanya karena pertanyaan nista yang dilontarkan Kiseki No Sedai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Edisi kali ini author menistakan Akashi lagi. /digunting FF ini author buat di saat author lagi bete.

Gomen buat Akashi Seijuro~~ kau selalu jadi kelinci percobaan :v

Review pls? onegai~ :3 arigatou

terima kasih buat para readers/silent readers yang mau membaca FF saya :D


End file.
